The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to network uplink transmission management and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods of network traffic events management at the client terminal level.
Signaling in cellular networks is the action carried out by a client terminal, an end device, and a base station subsystem (BSS) and the Network switching subsystem (NSS) of a cellular network for exchanging data between the client terminal and the cellular network. These signals are used to change the states of the cellular device with relation to the network, for example, a device may have open data channels, may be in low power mode, or can be idle with respect to the cellular network.
Signaling for cellular network resources originated from applications executed by the client terminal requires opening and closing data connections between the client terminal and the cellular network, for example the BSS and the NSS. The requirement of the action of opening and closing data connections for signaling may not be directly correlated with the actual amount of data requested from the cellular network by a network traffic event triggering the action of opening and closing data connections for signaling.